Ix
Ix is an agent in the Department of Floaters, Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species. Her full name was later revealed to be Faolan Amaris Saibhir. She is written by Iximaz. Appearance Ix is thin and lanky, with somewhat large hands and feet. She is of slightly above-average height (5'8") but thanks to not being able to eat as much as she would like is underweight. She keeps her hair short because it is easier to take care of after a transformation; it used to be so short she was nearly bald, but after joining the PPC, it's started to get significantly shaggier. The left side of her face and most of her body are covered with heavy, disfiguring scarring, a reminder of the night she was bitten and her subsequent monthly transformations. Ix's arms, back, and chest are also covered with tattoos in an attempt to hide the full extent of the scarring. She has a large bite mark on her left leg that causes her to walk with a slight limp, and she often uses a knee brace or a cane to get around more easily. After beginning to medically transition to a more neutral appearance, Ix now sports a very faint (almost unnoticeable) moustache and has gotten surgery to make her chest flat and masculine. Ix used to favor ratty jeans, fandom t-shirts, and a denim jacket. More recently, however, she's started wearing ratty jeans, black button-down shirts, and a green cloak. And, of course, she's never without her yew and dragon heartstring wand. When in his male disguise, he looks nearly identical to her female self, only a little taller and with a deeper voice. Personality Despite her origins in a (then-unpublished) Potterverse angstfic, Ix is almost unusually cheerful for someone with her backstory. Really, she's just glad to have a secure job, and, even better, to have finally found a place that accepts her for what she is. She's still very shy around people she doesn't know and tends to clam up around them, especially in large crowds. She has also been revealed to be genderfluid; though she usually identifies as agender, there are times where he is also male, and sometimes female. Her sense of humor is of the dry, snarky kind, and she loves to tease her partner. Even when a newbie, she knew how to keep her cool under pressure, largely thanks to her previous Auror training. When her partner transferred to ESAS, Ix insisted on going with her, partly because she was scared of being repartnered, and partly because she didn't want Charlotte to have to face overpowered Sues alone. Considering Ix isn't very powerful by most ESAS standards, this probably wasn't the best idea. Timeline March 2016 * Arrives in HQ. * Is partnered with Charlotte. May 2016 * Turns 19. October 2016 * Starts dating Charlotte. November 2016 * Transfers to ESAS. May 2017 * Turns 20. January 2018 * Gets engaged to Charlotte. March 2018 * Begins hormone therapy. May 2018 * Turns 21. * Gets top surgery. June 2018 * Marries Charlotte. May 2019 * Turns 22. Year 2026 * Celebrates her tenth Christmas with her wife. Mission Reports Partnered with Charlotte # "Tooth and Claw" (interlude) # "Deep End" (Harry Potter) # "Cracked Ice" (Frozen) # "Two-For-One Special" (Harry Potter x Twilight) # "Starstruck Love" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) # "Fish Out of Water" (The Little Mermaid) # "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (cameo) # "LMNS" (RWBY) # "Hair of Slytherin" (Harry Potter) # "A Matter of Perspective" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) # "Glitter by Any Other Name" (Peter and the Starcatchers) # "Who Wants to Live Forever?" (interlude), with Jacques Bonnefoy (ESAS) # "Lions and Tigers and Catgirls, Oh My" (Animorphs) # "Explosive Tempers" (Twilight) # Mentioned in "Human Again" (mini-interlude), with VJ (DMS) # "Open Eyes" (interlude) # "Unwildest Dreams" (Harry Potter) # "Mirror Image" (Harry Potter) # "Love's Labour Lust" (Harry Potter), with Michael and Apecian (DF) # "Opening Up" (interlude), with Olivine (DoSAT) # "Rogue Sue" (Twilight) # "Morph" (interlude) # "Field Test" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus x Twilight) # "Shifting Gears" (interlude) # "Rain Check" (Torchwood) # "It's Cold Outside" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians x The Chronicles of Narnia x Harry Potter x The Avengers), with Jacques Bonnefoy (ESAS) # "Howl's Well that Ends Well" (Destiny x RWBY), with Charlie and Serendipity (DIC) # "Rewrite the Stars" (interlude), with Jacques Bonnefoy, Olivine, Charlie, and Ada # "Best Mates" (Harry Potter x The Lord of the Rings), with Olivine (DoSAT) Other Stories * "Christmas Future" (2026) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species